Odin
Odin is the most powerful of the Æsir and the Germanic/Norse god of war, battle, victory, death, wisdom, Shamanism, magic, poetry, prophecy and hunt. He is the King of Asgard, the son of the gods Borr and Bestla, and the husband of the goddess Frigga. He is the All-Father of the gods and ruler of Asgard, and has many sons, the most famous of whom is the thunder god Thor. History Origin Gylfaginning Skáldskaparmál Ynglinga saga Other sagas Flateyjarbók Gesta Danorum Marriage to Frigga The Power of the Yggdrasil TGA: In Series Personality Odin, as the King of the Asgardians, is very proud, commanding and has a very high amount of self-respect, although, unlike Zeus, he is extremely wise and even disposed to recognize his failures. He demands respect and precedence from mortals, demigods, and the other gods. He is a very capable leader and the enforcer of magic and shamanism. Odin is not easily insulted, but is known by his short tolerance to disrespect and can becomes extremely angry when Asgard is in danger. His rampant unfaithfulness to his wife Frigga is very common, as he has many sons, immortals and mortals, and is at the same time known for being a very caring father to all them. Odin despises war without reason and fighting with skill alone, but will not refuse a direct challenge and is the first to fight to defend Asgard from any attackers, even if it means fight against a god from another pantheon. He uses strategy in battle and urges his children to do the same, although simultaneously cherishes honor and despises those who flee from a combat. Appearance Odin is tall, imposing, and very muscular, with long white shoulder-length hair with a white beard. He has brilliant electrically-blue eyes with a serious and proud, but very handsome face. Odin's normal attire is an ancient nordic armor under a brown bearskin coat. Odin is described as looking very intimidating even when he is completely immobilized. In his Divine Form, Odin is described as being surrounded by a "massive column of twisting lightnings and magical energy". Unlike the Olympian gods, Odin's Divine Form shines with a blue light that, according to Eetion, is strong enough to "outshine a Supernova". Abilities General Abilities= As a god, Odin has these abilities: Massive Strength: Odin has unbelievable physical strength, even above the Big Three. He is mentioned being able to hurl entire mountains at his enemies and smash mountains with a single blow of his hand. His physical strength is great enough to destroy Stygian iron without any effort and, most notably, easily overpower Atlas with sheer strength and throw him out of Asgard with a single punch. When combining his strength and the Odin Force, Odin is easily able to overpower two Titans simultaneously, and even match a Protogenos. Massive Speed: Odin is extremely fast and can travel at massively hypersonic speeds, far above even Hermes' speed. He is fast enough to deflect lightning bolts with his spear and easily overpowering two Titans at the same time. When riding his horse, Sleipnir, Odin can travel at faster than lightspeed. He can easily surpass even the Big Three with his speed, and when using the Odin Power, Odin's speed is able to match the light. *'Superhuman Agility': Odin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, are far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest Olympian. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Odin's reflexes, are far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest Olympian god. Massive Durability: Odin's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of any other Asgardian, or even most other Olympian gods. Odin's body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from Titans as Atlas without sustaining injury, however, though to what extent is unknown. Most notably, Odin was able to withstand combined attacks of Atlas and Dr. Thorn as he kept asking them to stand down and get out of Asgard but they kept attacking to no avail, as their attacks couldn't even hurt Odin. *'Limitless Stamina': Odin's musculature produces no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he has limitless stamina in all physical activities. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue': Odin's skin, muscle, and bone tissues are about 13 times as dense as those of a human beings, this contributes, in part, to Odin's superhuman strength and weight. Fighting Skills: Odin is a high skilled swordsman and a very powerful fighter, capable of holding his own against and even defeating gods and Titans as well as extremely powerful monsters, even Gigantes. He was able to simultaneously fight and overpower Hyperion and Crios with ease, and easily defeating Atlas with a single punch. His berserker fighting style make him particularly dangerous, especially when using his magical powers to increase his physical abilities. Wielding Gungnir or Balmung, Odin becomes an even more fearsome enemy able to easily match a Protogenos and scare even Zeus. *'Asgardian Mystical Combatant': Odin is also extremely adept at wielding his vast energy powers during combat situations. Odin is extremely skilled at using Asgardian magic and combine it with his physical powers, making him virtually unstoppable even to most, if not all the Olympian gods combined. Superhuman Intelligence: *'Master Tactician': His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician which could possibly win him many battles. Odin has vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. *'Runes Knowledge': Odin has vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, obtained by staying hung on the Yggdrasil for nine days and nine nights, without eating or drinking, impaled by his own spear, Gungnir. His vast knowledge and power over the Runes are considered to be his most powerful weapon. "I know that I hung / On the windswept tree / For nine nights long, / Wounded by a spear / And consecrated to Odin / Myself to Myself / On the mighty tree / Of which no man knows / From what root it springs. / No one refreshed me / With drink or bread; / I looked downward / And took up the runes, / Shrieking I took them," Odinsleep: Odin's only known weakness. Once every year, Odin is forced to a state of deep sleep known as Odinsleep, where he recharges the Odinforce but left him as vulnerable as a mortal. The duration of the Odinsleep varied from time to time; sometimes it was a single night while other occasions were for more than a week. |-|Divine Powers= As the King of Asgard, Odin has the ultimate powers a god can possess, and is rivaled only by his father, grandfather and brothers, Borr, Búri, Vili and Vé. He possesses the standard physical, intellectual, and magical superiority inherent in all gods, though to a much greater degree due to his status as one of the oldest Asgardians as well as the Skyfather of Magic. Odin's abilities include: Magically-Increased Abilities: When using his Magical Powers, Odin gains a disproportionate amount of strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a Protogenos and he has shown to be much more powerful than Akhlys while in this state. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he don't stop using magic. He also heals himself instantly from any wound he uses magic. Aerokinesis: Odin has a immense control over air, only surpassed by Zeus. He has the same aerokinetic powers as Zeus, but in a lesser degree. *He can manipulate clouds and any other air structures. *He can generate wind. *He can generate incredibly powerful hurricanes and tornadoes. *He can manipulate air currents and fly. Electrokinesis: As a god of Thunder and Lightning, Odin has absolute control over both static and celestial electricity, only matched by Zeus and surpassed by the Master Bolt. *He is immune to lightning. *He can generate tremendous bolts of lightning. *He can send static shock through the bodies of others on contact. Atmokinesis: As a Skyfather, Odin has absolute control over the weather, but in a lesser degree than Zeus. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all other Asgardians it is possible to injure Odin, but he can recover from injuries with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. Odin is capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond that of most other Asgardians, even of being able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency. Odin's healing powers are far superior to all other Asgardian Gods. When increased by his Magical Powers, Odin can instantly regenerate from any injury. Prowess in Battle: As the god of war, Odin is a great warrior, and a master of both armed and hand-to-hand combat, but frequently uses his wisdom to overcome his opponents instead of sheer force. Odin is powerful enough to, bare-handed, defeat a entire army of jötnar with ease. Warfare: As the god of war, Odin is an expert in all areas of warfare. War Manipulation: The ability to manipulate war, strife, combat and other forms of conflict. Odin as a god of war has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. Odin is naturally, extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. Odin can start conflicts by influencing people or events, rise personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat, as he did to sometimes to Thor. Although his control is in a lesser degree than Ares, this makes Odin a ridiculously powerful opponent in combat combined to his wisdom and knowledge. Divine Wisdom: As the god of wisdom, Odin is very wise, intelligent, and knowledgeable, constantly coming up with brilliant strategies. He is a high skilled tactician, matched only by Athena. Necromancy (limited): As the god of death, Odin can summon the dead, put the dead to sleep, and communicate with the dead. He can banish the dead and release people who should have died. Some of his abilities in this domain includes the power to destroy Skeleton Warriors and physically manipulating ghosts, such as taking hold of them by hand or forcing them to be silent with a gesture. Odin's Necromancy is surpassed by Hades and Eetion, and matched by Nico. He cannot summon the dead to fight for him, but sometimes was able to bring Thor back to life. Enhanced Hunting: As the god of the hunt, Odin has the same advanced hunting powers that Artemis have, but to a lesser extent. *He has the ability to control animals associated with hunting, such as wolves and hawks. *He has enhanced speed, aim, and precision. *He has a dynamic camouflage ability. *He can replenish the animals he kills. *He can transform ordinary things into things associated with hunting. Prophecy: As the god of prophecy, he is able to see into the future in lesser degree than Apollo. However, unlike Apollo, he is able to tell someone future events and don't need a Oracle. Musical Ability: As the god of poetry, he is an expert musician, and can play any musical instrument perfectly, most commonly a flute. Divine Form: Odin is described as being surrounded by a "massive column of twisting lightnings and magical energy". Unlike the Olympian gods, Odin's Divine Form shines with a blue light that, according to Eetion, is strong enough to "outshine a Supernova". As the All-Father of the gods and King of Asgard, his power is only matched by the Big Three. Shamanism: As the god of magic and shamanism, Odin has absolute control over the magic. He is able to summon extremely powerful elemental beings and entire armies of creatures with a single wave of his hand. He is able to bless or curse a people with a single thought, enchant items so powerful as the Mjölnir and use the power of the Yggdrasil to create extremely powerful spells. Odinforce: Odin is capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy, referred to as the Odin Power, the Odin Force or the Odinsource, for a number of purposes. With this power, Odin was capable of magical feats such as transporting an entire race to an alternate dimension, casting foes out of Asgard with a single thought, read minds even from another world, projecting force blasts, manipulate matter for a number of purposes, erecting nigh impenetrable force fields, barriers which can shield entire cities, altering size, endowing people or objects with powers, and compressing an entire race in a single being. Odin is highly skilled in the use of his powers during combat situations, and was able to casually knock around Thorn and Atlas simultaneously and even put Dr. Thorn down in one simple blast when he got annoyed as he kept asking them to stand down but they kept attacking to no avail, as their attacks couldn't even hurt Odin. Odin was able to quickly overpower the Titans when they attempted to seize Asgard when they discovered about Asgard, after both Thor and the other Asgardians had failed in combat. When using the Odinforce at its peak, was stated that his power could easily match the Protogenoi, making Odin a extremely powerful and dangerous opponent. Shapeshifting: As a god, Odin is able to shapeshift in anything he wants to. He often uses this ability to interact with the mortal world. His shapeshifting seems to be far more powerful than other gods, even Zeus, as he is able to fool even other gods. |-|Magical Items= Gungnir serves as a natural channel for Odin's own power in the form of extremely powerful energy blasts and other effects. It obeys Odin's command to mentally return to him and can only be wielded by Odin. According to Odin, Gungnir is much more powerful than Thor's Mjolnir; if thrown, it would fly after its target and its tip would be surrounded with electricity and could cause a nuclear explosion and would return to its owner when thrown. Its power can only be matched by the Master Bolt of Zeus. Gungnir is also Odin's Symbol of Power. Odin also wore Draupnir (the Odinring). Draupnir is a gold ring possessed by Odin with the ability to multiply itself: Every ninth night eight new rings 'drip' from Draupnir, each one of the same size and weight as the original. Each ring was said to be more valuable than three mountains with mines of imperial gold, and if it is melted, each one can be wrought in fifty gold bars. The original Draupnir was stated to value more than all the riches of the world combined. Skíðblaðnir was a magical ship created by the Dwarves of Asgard as a gift to Thor, which he used to cross the Dark Sea and reach the lands of King Mirmir. The ship can cross any sea, even the space between two planes of existence. Sleipnir is Odin's magical eight-legged steed, and the is supposed to be the greatest of all horses. Even Arion cannot match Sleipnir's speed. According to the Prose Edda, Loki returned to Asgard and gave the eight-legged gray colt to Odin, telling him that the horse was the swiftest on earth, and could bear Odin over sea, through the air, and to and from the land of the dead. According to Sigrdrífumál in the Poetic Edda, Sleipnir had runes carved on his teeth. Sleipnir can travel faster than light, is able to "run over water, air and earth" and even is fast enough to cross interdimensional barriers, sometimes described able to outrun Hermes and invade the Underworld, Olympus and even the Tartarus with its speed. Balmung is also known as Odinsword or the Over Sword of Asgard. It is a special weapon; a giant-sized sword that, if ever unsheathed, it was said, that "the end of the universe is at hand". Attributes *Valknut *Draupnir *Gungnir (Symbol of Power) *Yggdrasil *Valknut *Mjölnir *Runes Trivia Category:Immortal Category:Norse Deity Category:Asgard Category:Suijin no Ken Category:Male